


Egotober 2019

by Fandom_Trash27



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Doctor Schneeplestein - Freeform, Dr.Schneeplestein - Freeform, Egotober, Egotober 2019, I'm mainly not sure what achrive warnings will apply so that'll be updated as I go along, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jackieboy Man - Freeform, Jackieboyman - Freeform, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Torture, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, egoshipping will be put in the summary of a chapter if that chapter contains it, henrik - Freeform, maybe egoshipping, that way the people who dislike egoshipping can avoid it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: This list is by https://huffletrax.tumblr.com/I'm not quite sure if I'm only doing septic egos or both them and Iplier egos yet, so tags will be a work in progress. I'm also quite not sure if egoshipping will be in this either. If there ends up being any, I'll make sure to put it in the summary for those who dislike it so they can avoid it.





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

> This list is by https://huffletrax.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm not quite sure if I'm only doing septic egos or both them and Iplier egos yet, so tags will be a work in progress. I'm also quite not sure if egoshipping will be in this either. If there ends up being any, I'll make sure to put it in the summary for those who dislike it so they can avoid it.

1\. Flower

2\. Trap

3\. Pose

4\. Jacket

5\. Umbrella

6\. Tea or Coffee

7\. Barrier 

8\. Sneak

9\. Blue

10\. Phone

11\. Swap

12\. Travel

13\. Stripes

14\. Cars

15\. Metal

16\. Wave

17\. Bright

18\. Gold

19\. Music 

20\. Leaves

21\. Sleep

22\. Cauldron 

23\. Spooked

24\. Tombstone

25\. Moonlight

26\. Purple

27\. Fangs

28\. Candy

29\. Ghoul

30\. Shadow

31\. Happy Halloween 


	2. 1. Flower

Jameson couldn't believe his eyes. His garden had been completely destroyed. 

Tears ran down his face as he stared at his crushed flowers. Who would do such a thing?

"Hey Jamie, Henrik made-" Chase stopped in his tracks as the destroyed garden came into his view. His face twisted with anger and Jameson could feel the rage radiating off of him. 

"_Why would someone do this?_" Jameson signed. "_Who could be so cruel?_" 

A silent sob left his throat and Chase pulled him into a hug. 

"Shh, it's okay Jamie. We'll find out who did this," Chase said. "For now, let's go inside. Maybe Marvin has a spell that can fix some of your plants?" 

Jameson nodded and allowed Chase to pull him inside.   



	3. 2. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Implied tourture/maybe murder (depends on how you look at it for the murder) and needles.
> 
> Can be seen as egoshipping if wanted.

Marvin looked around, panicked. There was no way out. He was truly trapped.

“Henrik, you don’t have to do this,” Marvin said, his heart pounding. “Just let me go and everything will be okay. We can, we can stop him together. We can get you out of his control.” 

“Sorry mein freund, but I can’t let you go. Not yet.” Henrik set down a tray full of syringes and Marvin paled. “And the verdammt glitch has no say in any of my actions. I took care of him.” 

Marvin’s eyes widened at what Henrik implied. _He killed Anti...? _

_“_Enough chit chat.” Henrik picked up one of the syringes and walked over to the chair Marvin was trapped in. Noticing Marvin’s terrified look and his panicked breaking, he said soothingly, “Do not worry mein freund, I will not hurt you. The glitch yes, but not you. You and the others are very dear to me. So I will put you to sleep and you won’t feel a thing.” 

He pressed the syringe against Marvin’s neck and smiled softly. “Sweet dreams.”

As he slowly passed out, he felt Henrik rub his head and pull off his mask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein freund = my friend 
> 
> Verdammt = damn
> 
> So Henrik is pretty much capturing the egos and experimenting things on them.


	4. 3. Pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture and gore!

Pose after pose after pose. Henrik couldn’t even bring himself to keep track anymore. Blood caked his face and god knew where else. His body ached and burned and his head screamed. And Anti continued to take pictures with a sick grin on his face. 

Anti laughed, making Henrik’s head throb worse. “Oh, they are going to _love _these.” He taunted, his grin never wavering. “I wonder how loud they’ll scream, how hard they’ll _cry _at the sight of their dear friend.” 

Henrik squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to think about it. Upset wouldn’t even begin to describe how he knew the others were going to react to the bloody pictures of him. 

“Hey! None of that! We gotta have them pretty blues staring at the camera.” 

Anti sliced Henrik’s face and another shallow cut opened. Henrik cried out and forced himself to look into the camera. 

“There we go!” 

Anti twisted his fingers and the strings attached to Henrik moved him into another pose. 

Henrik hoped this ended soon. The pain/pictures or his life, he didn't care. 


End file.
